rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The War of Fateful Dark
The 'War of Fateful Dark '''is a conflict between the House of Gonzo and newly formed House of Dolosus. The war had its origins the day after Tetnaziwyn had been coronated Kaiser von Cruor, in which Elandre Gonzo had stumbled upon the Lassar Grottoes. A co-founder of the Gonzo that had been in hibernation for over two centuries at least, revealed she had used divination to keep an ample supply of power to grow on while she was recovering. After the two had a discussion, she denied his ways and a very quick duel began, Tetnaziwyn proving too powerful for the recently awoken Mahjarrat. She had fled and it was reminded that divination was used to raise her power. As the next month passed by and near the end of Rintra, Elandre had managed to gain a following. Reconnecting with a few living Gonzo Mahjarrat that split from the house and a few Mahjarrat companions she hibernated nearby, including her other two Mahjarrat children, she formed the House of Dolosus and created the Order of Occido, finding humans who fit the mold for Skodanov Underlings and taking them in. She and her following had also changed their allegiance to Zaros, renewing their loyalty to him. She tasked a few warriors to spy on a village near the Lionheart-Dargonian border, in which Tetnaziwyn and his group of warriors attacked and burned to the ground. Learning of Tetnaziwyn's intention to eradicate the Clough, Elandre had used one of her human mages to disguise himself as a Clough warrior and created a bit of buzz, drawing the Gonzo's attention. Elandre herself, with the disguised warrior and another Mahjarrat had ambushed the attack, resulting in a small skirmish that led to a slight Gonzo victory, more towards a draw. This officially began the war. Factions Factions that took part in the war. The House of Gonzo After the Gonzo-Clough War, the Gonzo were massively hurt from the amount of casualties and excommunicated members. From a prosperous 80 or so members, they had dwarfed down to the mid-10s to the low 20s. Despite this, the house was still always feared for their immense power they still had and in a single night dismantled Das Kaiserreich der Cruor. During their purge of the Clough, they had engaged in combat with the Dolosus and Tetnaziwyn saw war as the only option, now including the Dolosus in their plans. Strength The strength of the House of Gonzo *~15 Gonzo Warriors Commanders Commanders from the House of Gonzo *Tetnaziwyn Gonzo *Evelyn Gonzo *Caewyn Gonzo *Vesturiel Gonzo The House of Dolosus The House of Dolosus is a newly formed house in the Sixth Age, splintering off of the Gonzo. A co-founder of the Gonzo, Elandre, had returned from hibernation and used divination to keep an ample supply of power as she recovered from a long hibernation. After encountering Tetnaziwyn, she has regained her faith in Zaros and formed the Order of Occido and the Dolosus around Zarosian ideals. Other Mahjarrat that went into hibernation with her had joined her and together they recruited a few more to their cause, including powerful human mages. Elandre has taught all members how to properly mask their presence and in turn, implemented expert deception in the fighting styles of each warrior. The Dolosus officially began hostilities towards the Gonzo at a village on the Lionheart-Dargonian border that was attacked by the Gonzo, spying on them. They would eventually find that the Gonzo were attempting to eradicate the Clough from Gielinor and had used this to set up an ambush. Strength Commanders Battles Aftermath Trivia *The war had been named "Fateful Dark" because of both sides using ancient magics(particularly shadow) and Dolosus being Zarosian, also for the fate of the #1 antagonist house in the role-play. *The name was coined by Caewyn Gonzo as Tetnaziwyn was discussing the similarities between the houses and would reply "So a war of fateful darkness is upon us." This is a slight fourth wall break as well, as Tetnaziwyn replied "Did you ''seriously name the war at this moment." Category:In-Character History Category:Wars Category:Gonzo Family Category:Skodanov Category:Lionheart Category:Incomplete Articles